Deception
by Mr. Geddoe
Summary: Enigmatic, sly, and charming. That's how mercenaries like the 12th unit works.


**Deception**

Serenely, footprints were engraved in the surface of the road as the enshrouded one walks the street at that cold summer night. The ambience of the air that night was too cold for its own good --- many cursed at the mean temperature, who dared to show up in the midst of summer. But the man that is enshrouded with a thick black coat thanks to the coldness could care less about the contradiction. He lived long enough to see worse paradoxes than this; his age has made him so tolerant.

This small township southeast of Vinay del Zexay is called Pinabel. That night, it was like a forsaken, ancient settlement, which is now overrun by extraterrestrial aliens. That is, because every goddamn people he met refused to take a glance at each other, leave alone him. And hell yes, they didn't speak either. They were like a swarm of robots, or undead zombies; unfriendly to the core. Common? Not really, those who took their time to visit the town a couple of days ago could tell the difference. The place is regularly noisy, not utterly eerie like that time. And it wasn't all that bright either --- the man found it a lot trickier to eye his surroundings. "Now, where's that damn tavern again?" he mused.

"How pleasing, getting yourself lost in a village of poltergeists," the man turned on his cigarette, making his best effort to keep his soul composed.

Walking down an alley that is frankly too quiet, he whistled for a few seconds, synchronizing each and every tune that escaped from his mouth so that they would be musically harmonious. He tried to sing as well --- the tranquility of the town was killing him, there was no other choice. Famed for his cold behavior, a sight of him singing and talking all by himself in fact could make his close friends burst laughing with tears in their eyes.

"Here you go." he mouthed as he dropped his piece of cigarette on the ground and crushed it. He looked up to the sign of the small structure in front of him._ Weeping Maiden_. The damn bar. Slowly he pushed his fingers on top of the bitter knob, and the door began to shriek --- his fashion was almost resentful, for his inner self was in reality freaking out due to the coldness... Plus the villagers' superbly rotten hospitality.

The door was opened.

For a second he was expecting a tavern full laughter, just like any usual tavern in Zexen or Grassland. Or Harmonia for God's sake. But he knew he was expecting too much.

One. Two. Seven men are sitting on their chairs, minding their own business. Staring at their glasses, drinking whatever poured within, and staring at them again. Perhaps when their glasses are empty, they'll quietly place a few coins on the table and leave; without a word of course. The barkeep's doings were lame and classic as well --- cleaning up a few glasses, again, quietly.

Amongst the tedious scene, there was this appealing damsel, eyeing the black coated man with a seductive smile. She left her seat and quickly greeted him.

"An honor, Captain Geddoe. A mercenary famed for his glorious deeds. Allow me to invite you to drink with me."

He replied charmingly, "I'm flattered by your compliment, even if you don't mean it. And I suppose you're the informer I've been expecting."

"I am the 'Pigeon'"

He grinned. Perhaps in his mind he thought that now that he had found the person, he could exchange words, gulp down some warm herb tea and get the hell out of this nut fest. And fast.

"So, this is the 'good stuff' you've promised?" Geddoe examined the content of the folder before him.

"What else could it be?", the woman codenamed Pigeon uttered while alluringly sipping her drink --- a coffee-colored liquid, but with a stronger scent. God knows what the hell it was.

"Amazing how you guys managed to get this baby... It'll come in handy." he laughed.

"That's how things go in our neighborhood, dear Captain. Fast and precise."

"Impressive, really."

"But things come at a price. You know what I'm murmuring about, don't you?"

"I do, but you should have a better comprehension concerning this matter."

The woman giggled. Almost mimicking a succubus.

"I surrender, Captain." she gulped down her entire enigmatic beverage and looked at Geddoe sharply. "We're fast, precise, and SIMPLE, actually. You name the damn item, we name the price. We give you the item, you give us the cash."

Geddoe was about to mouth something when the woman quickly said; "ONLY money, nothing else. Thank us for that."

He nodded. "I... Thank you."

The old mercenary's hands reached down to his rucksack. He revealed a leather purse and waved it. A sweet, sweet sound of golden coins colliding each other can be heard. The woman once again giggled; a giggle which Geddoe replied with a smirk.

Her hands were mere millimeters away from the prize when Geddoe suddenly pull the purse back. Quite surprised, her gaze turned sharper.

"Captain Geddoe, dear, if you're planning on an unfair deal, you've certainly picked the wrong posse to bully."

"Oh, don't say that."

"Then, give me what I deserve. Hundred grand times two. Nothing less."

Geddoe eyed her sharply. Utter silence was summoned that time.

"Lady," Geddoe started first.

"What? What are you planning?" her voice started to reflect impatience and anxiousness.

"I won't pay." he said. The 'Pigeon''s eyes shot opened. But he quickly talked, "But I won't take the damn 'stuff' either."

He continued, "Let's pretend that we never met --- I'll forgive you for wasting my time."

"What in heavens are you blabbering about!?"

"Get this --- you visited a tavern, fell asleep, and that's all. Deal?"

Her facial expression changed to a unique mixture of hate, surprise, and disbelief. "Sweet dreams," said Geddoe.

The woman suddenly fainted.

Geddoe left the tavern silently. Five of his fellow mercenaries were expecting him outside.

A woman gently talked, "Have the charming little princess fall in deep sleep?"

An old man amongst the band laughed, "She's lucky we're generous enough not to deep six her.", he said mockingly. "Too true, too bad... She was quite a beauty." Another man joined the conversation.

A teen girl who stood beside a quiet, yet grinning blonde, started to panic. "Hold it right there, good ol' Joker, sir, for my carbonated drink's sake, you guys deep sixed people before?"

The captain laughed as he restrained his teenage subordinate's worries by a swift answer, "We were like this all the time... Like the answer?"

Laughter suddenly replaced emptiness that kings the atmosphere the whole night. The naive girl sheepishly grinned, either for there was something that's really amusing, or just to blend in with the situation. Amongst the scene, a man was speaking,

"So, boss, it was a fake?"

"Yeah, Ace, apparently that little girl just now was trying to deceive us."

"Textbook scheme actually. The fake was THAT similar was it?"

"First she made us believe that the posse she's blabbering about is real. She came herself with a perfectly done imitation, afterwards."

Ace grinned, "Then receives the damn two hundred grand and escape without a trace. Fake band, fake item, fake ID, I hope she didn't fake her gender."

Laughing, Geddoe asked his crew, "How did you manage to sip that powder in her drink? So fast, I must admit I can't see it."

"Connections, boss, when you can make the barkeep your ally, I can easily ask him to mix something funny to her drink when you give me the _things-went-sour_ signal."

"I see." He smiled.

"Now, Queen, escort these tired gentlemen to this enchanting, yet cheap inn you've been talking about this afternoon."

The town feels a lot livelier now.


End file.
